Unknown Title
by RookieCSIFreak
Summary: The story takes place after season six. A little girl once scared and alone is found by three teenagers enjoy the night in a new car. Found half dead in the middle of the desert bringing in not only our lovely CSIs but also CFS Child and Family Services a


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to the television show CSI. I only own the characters in which I created.

AN: First two things. This was not typed by me the author but by my friend, Kim (DrusillaBraun) who is helping me in writing this story. Which means this authors note is also being typed by her so yeah its kinda weird that she is doing this by pretending to be me but lets go with that. Anyways this chapter, but the first paragraph, was actually written by her in order to help me get started. She will help me in future chapters but I will be the soul writer. Now please review this chapter after you read it. It will only take a second out of your time. Thanks you.

Summery: The story takes place after season six. A little girl once scared and alone is found by three teenagers enjoy the night in a new car. Found half dead in the middle of the desert bringing in not only our lovely CSIs but also CFS (Child and Family Services) and a couple secrets or more with in the cast of characters.

Just so yall know Kim was unsure as to the age of Lindsey Willows so for this story she is of the age fifteen. For now the characters involved in the story will be:

The CSIs

Lindsey Willows (15)

Kristina (15)

Kenneth Reyes (16)

Kimberly Reyes (39 and named after me friend Kim)

Jennifer Martin (38 and named after me)

The Victim and her family

And other random characters.

Remember to read and review the story please.

1700

The screams inside the house were blocked by the sounds of the rain and thunder outside. The sun was slowly going down but you can't really tell because of the clouds.

2300

"Kenny!" Lindsey Willows yelled at the boy who was chasing her friend. She was leaning against the black 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 that her boyfriend owned having a smoke. "Kris! Give him the -"

"What?" Kris comes to a halt causing Kenny to run into her. He takes the pack of cigarettes from her. "Linds! Where you goin'?"

They ran after Lindsey until they too noticed something. They watched as the cigarette fell from her fingers about five feet from the body of a little girl. "Call 911." Lindsey whispered as Kris begins to panic. Kenny runs back to the car to get his cell which was charging. "Kris! Kristina!" She yelled catching her friend's attention. "Get my jacket."

As Kris ran to get her jacket she began to check for vital signs. She finds a weak pulse and that the girl isn't breathing. As Kenny comes back she gives mo orders. "Weak pulse and not breathing. I'm going to perform CPR. In my backpack there is a camera and evidence markers from my CSI class. Mark our prints and take photos of them and the body from various angles." He did as he was told as she began to perform CPR. Kris returned dropping the jacket beside her and proceeded to fall to her knees and cried at the girl's feet. After a couple of minutes the girl begins to breathe on her own.

"Easy sweetie." Lindsey whispered while covering her with the jacket, which due to it going down to Lindsey's knees sufficiently covered the young girl entirely. Taking the little girls hand she smiled and stroked her hand. "It's okay sweetie. Take slow breathes."

"Don't hurt me." she replies with coughs and tears.

"I'm here to help." Kris's sobs became harder as she heard the girl. "My name is Lindsey Willows and I'm not going to hurt you. Just take slow breaths, don't talk or fall asleep, and just listen to my voice."

She continued to talk saying anything and everything that came to mind. Kris cried as she began to go into shock. Kenny, finished with taking photos, came to Kris and held her. They remained like that for the next ten minutes the copes and ambulance made its way.

AN: Please review the story. It will only take a minute or two maybe less. Sometimes a simple review can be the highlight of someones day.

P.S. Its fun writing like I, Kim, just did for the authors notes. It actually is.


End file.
